The Mermaid Sisters
by Autobot00001
Summary: A retelling of The Little Mermaid. All Serenity wanted was to be with the man she loved, but he's a human and she's a mermaid. But when Serenity is finally turned into a human, how will she be able to succeed when she can't remember anything but her name? And she's not the only mermaid who falls in love with a human. Please R&R.


Long ago, in an undersea kingdom, there lived a powerful yet kind king. He and his beautiful queen were known throughout the underwater world as being fair rulers who never thought only of themselves. They never thought that their house would endure hardships, for their bloodline was secured in the lives of their seven children.

Their son, Joseph (or Joey as his sisters called him), was the eldest of their children and was also the only boy who was twenty-two years old. He had long and messy dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, and a blue tail. He was kind and generous like his mother, but he was also stubborn and hotheaded like his father was at times, but despite this he was extremely loyal to his family. Joseph was first in line to inherit the throne of the seas from his father, but he was worried that he would not be as good a king as his father, but his mother and father would always reassure him that as long as he put his people before himself, he would be good king. And although Joseph was the king and queen's only son, he was not their only child.

Téa was the king and queen's first-born daughter who was currently at the age of twenty-one. She had short dark-brown hair, dark-blue eyes and a light-blue tail. As the eldest girl, Téa was both a sister and a second mother to her siblings. She usually gave people lectures, but only a few people listened. In fact, those who didn't listen would oftentimes be bored to sleep. Although Joseph was a year older than her, it seemed as though Téa was more mature than her brother, for she always knew how to keep him in line.

Kisara was the second-born daughter. At the age of twenty, she was unique among other mermaids because she had flowing white hair, blue eyes and a white tail. She was very kind, but she usually kept to herself, and for a reason. When Kisara was a child, she was teased by the other merchildren because of her features. The children who teased her were mostly boys, who were usually scared off by Téa, but when Kisara reached adolescence, the boys started to see her for what a unique beauty she was. They were always competing for her love, but one boy in particular won it without even trying. He was Joseph's nemesis, Seto. Although Joseph and Seto always fought as teenagers, they soon became civil with each other when Seto asked Kisara for her hand in marriage, to which she happily said yes.

The third daughter was Violet. She had long dark hair that was neither brown nor black, baby blue eyes, and a dark green tail. At the age of nineteen, Violet was a music lover and a bit of a rebel. She was also brutal when it came to scolding others, including her brother. While Téa usually scolded Joseph saying that he made a little mistake but he needs to fix it anyways, Violet usually called him an idiot and slapped him. But either way, Violet still loved her brother dearly, and he loved her. However, Joseph was extremely overprotective in nature and rarely let Violet out of the palace. He said it was for her own protection, but she knew it was because he didn't want her to fall in love with a boy who annoyed him, like Kisara did. But that wasn't enough to stop her. Violet snuck out of the palace at night and would usually attend musical concerts. That was where she met a harp player named Alister. At first, Violet and Alister were usually stubborn with each other. Violet would usually make fun of Alister because he looks like a woman, and Alister would usually yell at her for it, but over time, they fell in love with each other and got married. They had to get married in secret because of Joseph's over protectiveness, but their secret marriage was revealed the day Violet announced that she was pregnant. While Joseph was furious that she had disobeyed him, he was still happy for her. And nine months later, Violet gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Miruko. While Violet always let her sisters babysit Miruko, she never once let Joseph even hold her son. She didn't really trust him very well.

Two years after Violet was born, there came the twins Delilah and Daiana. Delilah was the first twin and the fourth-born daughter. She was a beautiful mermaid who had long black hair, a dark purple tail and emerald-green eyes. Despite her beauty, almost everyone feared her, except for her sisters. She had a habit of frightening people in order to keep them in line, especially men. Delilah was a strong feminist and would always lash out at men for mistreating women. She was also very insecure about her appearance most of the time, despite the fact that her family always told her she was very beautiful. But it seemed that no matter who told Delilah she was beautiful, the only one she would believe was Daiana.

Daiana was Delilah's twin sister. She was the second twin and the fifth-born daughter. She looked a little like Delilah, but with a few differences. She had long black hair which, she wore a white seashell bow in, honey-brown eyes, and a velvet-purple tail. Even though she was Delilah's twin, Daiana had the opposite personality of Delilah. Daiana was kind, generous and loved people. She liked to cook, sew, and sing. But despite this, Daiana was very lonely. She had always lonely and didn't know why. But in the meantime, Daiana enjoyed her sisters' company, especially Delilah's. Daiana was sort of Delilah's voice of reason, and Delilah was Daiana's protector. But the one sister Daiana loved even more than Delilah was her little sister, Serenity.

Serenity was the sixth-born and youngest daughter in the royal family. She had long auburn hair, grey-green eyes, and a pink tail. As the youngest, purest, and sweetest child, all who knew Serenity loved her. Joseph loved Serenity the most out of all his sisters, mostly because she looked exactly like their mother. And Serenity loved all of her siblings as well, especially Daiana. Daiana and Serenity would spend the most time together, cooking, singing, and talking about boys. Serenity also had a special relationship with her father, but she wished that she could have known her mother as well as her siblings did.

While Serenity was the light of everyone's lives, she was born from a tragedy. When the Queen gave birth to Serenity in the mermaid birthing grounds in ocean, a harpoon struck the Queen and almost hit her newborn daughter. Serenity lived, but sadly the Queen didn't make it. Joseph hated humans ever since that day. Every year on Serenity's birthday people celebrated the day she was born, while in Joseph's head it was also a day she almost died and when their mother was killed. When he took the throne he made a law that makes Mermaids going up to the surface a serious crime. He feared that if humans discovered the existence of mermaids they will be hunted down, that was why he was overprotective of his sisters in the first place and he vowed to always keep them safe for their parents' sake.

Especially Serenity.

* * *

**Me: I know, I don't usually do stories like this, but I've had this story on my mind for a while now. I'd like to thank white pedal for helping me write this first chapter and for writing the last paragraph. Daiana, Delilah, Violet and Miruko are owned by white pedal. I don't own any of the other characters. Please review.**


End file.
